Where Was I?
by mardehiel
Summary: Want to see Vergil all squishy and soft? Then read this! No pairings. Possible OOC.Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or Pocky. Though I wish I had a box of Pocky with me right now.

Where, was I

Vergil had been sitting alone in his new apartment. He had finally saved enough of his share of money each time he went out on a job. Weeks before he had also been working overtime. So here he was in his new apartment. It was all just because he couldn't stand to share anything with Dante. Sure, Dante had always taken things without his permission and returned them (if he ever did) in poor condition, when they were children. But, Vergil had tolerated this up until recently when his brother had thrown a party in DMC. Vergil was annoyed by this since, he had recently returned from twenty consecutive missions.

When he had arrived to his room, there were two shady individuals about ot carry out his weapons, books, and clothing out! Vergil was so infuriated by this that he flung out those two rats out the window. He would've killed them, if it wasn't for Dante who stopped him from causing anything serious. His words were,"Hey Verge! Chill out! They were just playing I, think." Vergil began to walk out to find some more work. "Aww, come on Verge! Why do you have to be a party pooper!"

When he had lost his Nelo Angelo form, he had come back. He just found it as instinct. He didn't know why, but when he rose from the ruins of Mallet Island, he remembered it all. He needed and wanted to see his brother. But, now, his temper had gotten the best of him and here he was alone, like he had been for twenty years of his life. When he had lived with Dante upon his return, he had met many different allies Dante had made during the years. He knew Dante as always, but he was almost surprised, for his younger sibling had grown more mature and wore more clothes often. He had met a woman who resembled his mother, a red-haired demon, and even Arkham's daughter, whom he had first met in Temen-ni-gru.

Perhaps in all his life, as he would hate to admit, he found joy in this surrogate family. But, he believed that this was perhaps the best way, for he and his brother simply could not co-exist. He thought of this more and thought of Dante's friends. The red-haired demon, Arkham's daughter, and...the woman who looked so much like Eva. That's when he began to feel guilt. Yes, guilt, he was part human after all. When he was Nelo Angelo, he wasn't able to think, but he could still feel. When Dante had appeared, he had sensed him. He knew he had to defeat his brother. But, he couldn't remember. _Did I have a brother all, this time. _What had hit him hard was that he recalled his mother's final words to him.

"Take care of Dante, and yourself Vergil. I love you both, my sons." Her voice echoed in his head, and drove pain and regret in his wilted heart. "Forgive me." He said to himself and his mother in the empty room. On the verge of tears, tears that he had not shed since the day Eva died, Vergil placed his head in his gloved hands. He had thought when his mother was killed that he was alone, but that was a lie. He wasn't alone, because Dante was there. Even if Eva wouldn't have died, he wouldn't be alone, because like him, Dante was also a forbidden half-breed. They were born together in each other's company. Why did he refuse it? Because he was ashamed, because he thought himself insufficent.

"But, every living thing is always born incomplete. You are each other's halves. Why else would you look the same?" Vergil remembered those distant words of a person he had always admired deeply. "Father." The tears he had not shed in his moments of grief, and fury fell upon his cheeks. He sobbed in solitude and hated himself, as he had Dante, for crying. _Why, did it have to be me. _"But your brother is there, too. You're part human, too." Those were the words that his father, Sparda, had spoken to him when he had wanted Eva's attention long ago. "But, I wanted to show her, my new move."he recalled his younger voice. "Ah, but your brother needs your mother's attention. Vergil, you must understand that needs are always before wants." Sparda said regarding his elder son through his monocle.

"So then, because Dante's sick, he needs it." His father nodded and said, "Yes, my elder son, you are wise, and strong. Guide your brother he lacks what you have the most." Vergil had lit up at being paid such a compliment. "But, you also lack what Dante has the most, and that, too, is important." Vergil had tears in his eyes all this time. He had needed his brother, but then he thought, "What if he wasn't my brother? What if we were rivals? Hadn't we always been?" He rested his head on his palms. "Yes, an advesary, he'd be. I'd be more powerful, perhaps even if I wasn't a son of Sparda." But what ifs are useless if it had already occurred. "I guess Dante is a necessity." He looked around his jumbled, yet spacious apartment.

"Where's the phone?" He caught sight of it and found it disconnected. He'd barely moved in so the phoneline wasn't up yet. Then, he remembered his cellphone. He reached into his pocket, but before he dialed he composed himself. He had lifted the lid of the communication device, when he heard a knock. It startled him, as he had been overflowing with emotions. He went over to the door, and answered. A fair-haired woman stood at the door. "Hello, Vergil." She smiled. "Mother, forgive me."he said quietly. "What?" said the woman at the door. "Why are you here?" retaliated Vergil with his usual indifferent tone.

"Can't your friends visit? We came to bring you some of your stuff, and this package also arrived for you." "We?" the blue half-demon asked. "NOOOOOO! I'M NOT GOING, AND I'M NOT TALKING TO THAT JERK!" a very distinct voice was heard downstairs. "Yes, you are going, and you will talk!" said a female voice. "Lucia, help me!" "Ahhhhh!" "Not going, no! You...can't...make...meeee!"said Dante as Vergil had imagined him trying to walk away with the restraint of the two women. "Ahhhhh! Trish!" Then Trish handed the box to Vergil, and ran downstairs to assist. Eventually, the red demon hunter was overpowered by the three, lovely ladies, and brought up to Vergil's quarters.

Dante had sulked all the time, and he stood there in silence. "So Vergil, how do you think of it so far?"asked the blonde. "Or how does it feel?"said the redhead. "It's probably a lot better than living with a slob like Dante."said the dark-haired girl. Dante made a bronx cheer at the girl with the big gun. "So, you're all here for me?" Vergil interrupted the petty argument. He put his head down and began to tremble. He held that stance for a while in silence. "What's wrong with you? Vergil? Damn, why do I have to be related to such a FREAK!"said the younger twin. "I'm so glad! You're all here!" lit up the one who had long been silent with his face downcast. "Verge, your such a lame-o. Now I know why you never smiled."

In a sudden movement, Vergil unsheathed Yamato. Dante drew back alert, ready to unsheathe Rebellion. Vergil stepped forward, and then turned to deliver an unseen slash. A box then promptly split open. He sheathed his Yamato, and retrieved something from the parted box. "I'd almost forgotten."he said as he turned. He had armfuls of Pocky boxes in his arms. "I need to share these." So he began to distribute them out. He handed the first box to Lucia, being nearest to him, and then one to Trish. He offered some to Dante who utterly refused as he sheathed Rebellion onto his back, and instead grabbed a box of pizza and began to devour its contents.

He then handed some to Lady, who in turn shook her head. "Why? Don't you want any?" "No, I just don't like chocolate."said the bi-colored eyed girl indicating the chocolate on the savory snack. Then Vergil went back to the box and fetched something else. "Do you like strawberry instead?" he said holding out a pink box. "Yeah, sure. I prefer strawberry than to caffeine."she said reaching out and taking the box. Vergil was very joyful at last with a family, that had only one biological member. He soon began to enjoy this snack he loved so much, but had to deny it. _At last, I am home_. He said with his heart.

Yes, I know, this was kinda cheesy. I'm sorry. Anyway, I have a sequel with stupity for this one. Nero's a guest star. If you hinted in liking this story a bit, then check out my other fic Homage to DMC. Please review, I ask nicely. I need to know how bad my writing is. Thank you for reading!  -


End file.
